Misery and Happiness
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Inspired by Julia Murney's Misery and Happiness, but this isn't a song-fic. Yuushi and Gakuto get into a fight. "Call me when you want to come back home."


**Inspired by Julia Murney's **_**Misery and Happiness**_**. Because Yuushi reminds me of Happiness. :3 **

**I don't own Prince of Tennis! D: **

**Please read and review. :D **

He'd overreacted. Again. They had fought. Again. And they had broken up. _Again_. He knew, in the end, that everything would be fine, everything would be fixed, and they'd be happy. He knew that, by tomorrow morning, they'd throw apologies at each other, kiss, and make up. But right now, he was angry. So, so angry. Mostly at himself, because in reality, Yuushi had done nothing wrong. Gakuto had been in a foul mood to begin with when he had gotten home, and Yuushi just so happened to say something in passing that made Gakuto want to start a fight. So he did. And that's how he found himself in the nearby hotel lounge, sitting at a table and stirring his drink.

He scowled at the table top, still pissed off, and muttered incoherent things under his breath. He downed the rest of the alcohol in his glass and looked up at the stage. There was a man singing up there, a slow jazz-like number. He was, over all, handsome, with black hair and smoldering eyes, although Gakuto couldn't help but to compare him to the beauty of Yuushi. The man caught his eye and winked, sending a smirk his way before continuing with the song.

Gakuto scoffed a little and casted his eyes downward. Was that guy really hitting on him? Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone behind him. But before he could turn around, a smooth, familiar voice laced with a thick kansai accent whispered into his ear, "Call me, Gakuto, when you want to come back home." He turned around to see the back of Yuushi's familiar leather jacket, then he returned his eyes to the tabletop.

The sing ended, and he didn't look up from his empty glass until somebody stepped up beside him and said in a deep, throaty voice, "I couldn't help but to notice you from across the room."

..._Of all fucking pickup lines..._

But he looked up anyway and tilted his head curiously. "You were good." He replied, a small smile tugging at his lips. He and Yuushi were broken up. He could flirt with whoever he damn well pleased.

The man smiled and sat down beside him. "Thank you. You caught my eye the moment you walked in. And I couldn't possibly pass up the chance to talk to somebody as gorgeous as you."

As Gakuto looked away, pretending to blush, the man flagged down the waiter and ordered a couple more drinks.

"Why did you seem so upset when you came in?" The man asked, tilting his head a little.

Gakuto shrugged nonchalantly. "I recently broke up with my boyfriend. I'm still getting over it." Lie. Huge lie. Gakuto knew that, in the morning, they'd be talking again. There was no 'getting over it'. "I'm Mukahi, by the way.

The man smiled in response. "Sasaki." He answered. "I think, by some perfect twist of fate, you were brought here today so we'd meet." He reached out and took Gakuto's hand. "Don't you think, Mukahi?"

Gakuto blinked. Sasaki hadn't bothered tagging an honorific on the end of his name, and he was casually touching him. The guy had to have been drunk.

"And who's that asshole sitting at that table over there? The one who came and talked to you earlier?"

Yeah. He was drunk.

"Nobody important." Gakuto replied easily. But when Gakuto looked up again, Yuushi was smiling at him softly, and he could read the look perfectly. _Just let me know when you want to come home_.

"Hey," Sasaki snatched Gakuto's attention again. "Why don't we go get a room upstairs. I can show you a good time, and help you forget all about that ex of yours."

Gakuto looked down. Flirting was one thing, but he certainly wasn't going to sleep with this guy. Yuushi knew this, which was why he was now smirking from the table in the corner. Gakuto pulled his hand away and stood up, shaking his head. "I'm sorry." He started across the room toward Yuushi, but a hand closed over his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere. He turned slightly and frowned.

"Hey, where you going Baby?" The guy stood up, a good foot and a half taller than Gakuto. "You're not leaving, are ya?"

"Um, yes." Gakuto tried to pull his wrist away, but Sasaki tightened his grip.

Before Gakuto could snap out the angry comments he wanted to, Yuushi was at his side, wrapping an arm around his waist protectively. "Hey. Don't you know that you're not supposed to try and pick up somebody who's taken?"

The guy looked confused. "Taken?"

"Gakuto's my boyfriend." Yuushi smiled pleasantly. "Now I suggest you let him go before I have to break all your fingers. And possibly your wrist. And your arm."

The guy slowly released Gakuto from his grip.

"Thank you." Yuushi pulled Gakuto around and the walked to the front doors together.

"I'm sorry." Gakuto whispered. He usually wasn't one to apologize, simply because his pride didn't allow it.

Yuushi just kissed the top of his head and pulled him out of the hotel lobby. "I love you."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
